What Happens in a Day
by pinkbelle
Summary: Just a normal day in Logan's POV about being with Veronica. One-shot.


So, this is just a little LoVe one-shot about a day in the life of our favorite Neptune, CA couple. Hope you like it, and don't forget to review after you've read it!

Lucy xoxo

* * *

><p>1am – You can't help but watch her sleep. You need to check she's still there, still breathing, and that nothing is threatening her peace. You just watch her, oblivious to how tired you're feeling yourself. Seeing her chest move up and down with the movement of her breathing is soothing, and relaxes you, evidence that she has slept another night, she's made it through another day.<p>

2am – You've slept a little, but you have nightmares. Figures blur in front of you. Lily, Aaron, Veronica, Duncan and Mercer all in separate moments where they affected your life, how you live from day to day. More often than not your dreams end in the night you found her in the parking lot. Barely conscious. Unaware of you being her knight in shining armour, otherwise she would have dragged you through the coals a little more about covering for Mercer in Mexico. You would have preferred that than having her go through with what she did, and having the image of her sprawled on the ground burned into your brain for every time you closed your eyes and let her out of your sight.

3am – You finally sleep dreamlessly, and sleep solidly until you hear her begin to stir.

6am – She's restless before she wakes up, and you smile to yourself as she mumbles incoherently to no one in particular. You prop yourself up on your elbow, and wait for her to open her eyes. When she does, it's always the same question: "Are you watching me sleep again?" You laugh in response, and kiss her while whispering the reply of "Maybe" in her ear.

7am – After fooling around while getting ready, she's gone before her Dad can realise she never came home last night. She may be nineteen, but she still has to keep both you and herself on her father's good side if you want to stay together with his grudging consent.

8am – She's back, after giving the excuse of not seeing you since yesterday, and before you know if you're both sitting in your SUV on the way to Hearst.

9am – You sigh to yourself as she waves at you, saying goodbye while going to class. You wish you could follow her, make sure nothing happens to her, but you know you can't, and things like that only push her further away.

10am – You make sure to cross paths on the way from one class to another, and although you're going way out of your way to do it, seeing the surprise on her face, soon replaced by one of her smiles and a kiss, you know its worth it.

11am – You sit in your economics class worrying, because last time you were in here, she was out following some murderer for one of her Dad's cases, although you're sure he didn't know about it, and you got a call from her when she got to the hospital after a minor 'fender bender'. Translated? The criminal found out they were being followed, and decided to try and run her car off of the PCH.

12pm – You breathe a sigh of relief when you see her waiting for you in the cafeteria like always, with a salad for herself and a burger for you. You see her eating one of you French fries, and you smirk at her, placing a kiss on her lips before sitting in your seat. Soon you're joined by Wallace, Mac and even Dick, and for a while you forget about everything that's happened, and everything that's going on.

1pm – Just as you get up to walk Veronica to her class, she says she has some work to do, so she's skipping Landry's old class. "I figure I'm getting the same experience and knowledge from doing it in the real world anyway," she tries to justify it, so you walk her to your car without any complaints, and although she says she can walk, you drive her to the Grand so she can get her car just so you know where she is for a little longer, and you know she's safe.

2pm – You decide you can't go back to Hearst, you wouldn't be able to focus on class anyway, so you take your board and wetsuit and go to the beach, hoping to distract yourself for a couple of hours.

3pm – You've given up on surfing because you couldn't concentrate, so after you're changed you're walking past the beach shack to your car, when you see the news. You see a report of shots being heard in the Camelot motel, and although you're holding your breath, crossing your fingers and praying, you open your eyes and see her car parked in the parking lot, but not her. It takes you all of 10 minutes to get to your car, speed over there and bypass security to get past the tape. You find her sat in the back of an ambulance, shaking, and telling you the guy was shot right in front of her by someone working for the Fitzpatricks. You sit next to her and hold her while she cries, while you cry silently and thank God it wasn't her.

4pm – You drive her home from the hospital, where she was kept for a routine check-over after combined efforts of you and most of the medical staff forced her to stay for it. You hold her hand while she explains to her Dad what happened, and you stay even though they hug and you feel like you're intruding, and jealousy burns through you as you know you'll never have the relationship they have with any family member. You stay when her Dad goes back to work to find out what the hell happened and why she was there, and you hold her when she gets into her bed, staying after she's asleep.

5pm – Her Dad asks you to stay for dinner, and you accept not only for her, but for yourself, because you know that otherwise you'll hunt down the Fitzpatrick dickhead who did this to her, who traumatised her this way. She's always been strong, always, but this for some reason has broken her somewhat. She says its just shock, but you think its because she knows full well it could have been her.

6pm – Her Dad makes dinner while you both sit on the couch, trying to lighten the mood by telling stories from the past, and before you know it the three of you are laughing, and she's clearly more at ease now, which means you are too.

7pm – During dinner you notice the silence that falls over their home, but you also notice it isn't awkward, it's almost comfortable, as if everyone needed a chance to let the day fully sink in on them.

8pm – You have no idea how he thinks this is going to help, but when you come back from getting your cell from your car, Keith and Veronica are in the middle of screaming at each other, and from what you can gather its about her safety. You want so desperately to side with Keith, but you know that will only push her further away. You can't do it again. You won't survive it. Instead, you walk up to her and take her in your arms, holding her and her father holds his head in his hands, and tells her she no longer works for him. You don't think she heard, as she doesn't react.

9pm – You're driving her back to the Grand, as Keith decided it would be best for her to be in a familiar location. You're then slightly embarrassed about the fact that her Dad knows she's been staying with you, but glad that he's accepted it. She's quiet on the ride home, and when you get there she goes and sits on the couch, pulling her knees into her chest, leaning against you once you join her.

10pm – You're both in bed, neither having said much since returning to the Grand. You turn off the light, and kiss her, just as you do every night.

11pm – You've been laying in silence for an hour, and just when you think she's asleep, she turns to you. "I think you're right," she whispers, "about everything. What if I'd been shot today?" I would be throwing myself off of the roof of the building, he thinks, but doesn't say anything in response. "I think….I think I need to be more careful." You can't believe what you're hearing, and don't interrupt incase she changes her mind, or stop speaking. But when she looks at you for confirmation that you heard her, you pull her close and kiss her forehead. "Thank you," is all you say, and you know it was the right thing to say. She falls asleep in your arms, but the sound of shots and the scene on the news is keeping you awake, replaying over and over in your head.

12am – Her steady breathing is relaxing you, and you feel yourself begin to drift off, knowing that tomorrow will be better, maybe you won't have to be scared for her all the time. You look at her one last time before falling asleep, and pray that she meant it this time. That this isn't just a repeat of the last time.

7am – When you ask her what she's going to do today, she looks at you and your board propped against the wall, ready for the day. "I'm going to sit on the beach while my boyfriend tries to surf." She laughs, and you do too, because this time you really think she meant it, everything is going to be better.


End file.
